Starting Love
by Zenith McCarthy
Summary: The beginning of Gwen and Kevin's love. During Alien Force. Gwevin fluff!


**This came into head while reading a book. During Alien Force. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ben 10...Grrrrr**

* * *

Gwen stared out the window in deep thought. What had happened a few hours ago had an effect on her. Should she tell Kevin that she heard everything he said about her? Or should she keep it to herself? What Kevin had said replayed in her mind as they drove back to Bellwood from Los Soledad.

**FLASHBACK...**

They had been fighting DNAliens. Ben was fighting off at least a hundred of them with Humungasaur. It may not have been a hundred but she couldn't tell she was to far of a distance. There had been at least five DNAliens ganging up on her. They all started vomiting green goo at her mana shield.

She scrunched up her angel like features in disgust. "Ew," she said while watching it slide off the shield on to the gray concrete. They started getting closer to her shield vomiting green goo and banging on the side of her shield. She couldn't attack without putting her shield down. Her green gaze turned to Ben who had looked like he was getting tired. She knew he was going to give in soon. But there was someone missing during the fight.

Then and there in a flash all the DNAliens were on the ground snarling trying to get up then eventually passing out. Gwen put her shield down and carefully walked over the DNAliens. She looked at Kevin who gave her his signature smirk that made her heart leap out her chest. She smiled back. That's one of the things she liked about him. He always had her back. No matter how much she hated being protected.

She saw his smirk turn into a face of horror. She looked at him with confusion.

"Gwen look out!" Kevin screamed. Gwen turned around quickly only to be hit in the head with a metal crow bar, she passed out instantly.

The next thing she remembers is lying on a wall in dirt. She couldn't move or her eyes. But her head hurted like _hell_. The more she tried to get up the more her head hurt.

That's when she heard voices from the other side of the room

She thought she was just imagining things since she couldn't open her eyes. But she had confirmed someone else was in there with her to. It sounded like they were mumbling as if to make sure no one could hear them. As she focused on the voice even more and confirmed another thing.

The voice was Kevin's.

The more she focused on the voice the more she could understand what he was saying.

"-please Gwen just be okay. I know I'm not the guy who could give you things like the other guys at your stupid prep school. And that I probably don't deserve you. I mean I've been on the streets, killed people who probably didn't deserve to be killed. But I need you to wake up please."

Gwen couldn't believe how heart-broken Kevin sounded. She never wanted to wake up so much in her life as she did now.

"-I love everything about you Gwen. Your red hair, Yours green eyes. Gwen, your perfect and I...I...love you okay and that's why I need you to wake up please-"

* * *

That's all she remembered before passing out again. Did he mean what he said? Does he really think she's perfect? And most of all, does he really love her? This was all so confusing for her. Ben was in the back seat snoring totally oblivious to the outside world.

Kevin stopped his green and black striped car outside Gwen's two story house.

Gwen was about to leave but she had to know.

"Did you mean what you said about me?"

Her emerald eyes stared into his dark ones. "I-I d-don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered. Had she seriously heard him? He hoped not. Gwen stared at her lap. "I heard what you said about me," she said, "when we were captured by the DNAliens. I couldn't move but I could hear what you said." Gwen looked up and smiled at him.

"Damn it!" Kevin slammed his fist against the wheel, trying his best not to honk the horn. He covered his face with his hands trying to hide his embarrassment and the blush rushing to his cheeks. "You weren't supposed to hear that!" Kevin mumbled through his calloused hands.

Gwen laughed softly. "It's okay. I actually have a few words of myself." When Kevin looked up at Gwen he got something he wasn't expecting. She kissed him. It took him a few seconds to react but soon joined in.

The kiss lasted for several seconds and they broke apart.

"And..." Gwen trailed off. "And..." Kevin said. Gwen laughed softly. He loved the sound of her laugh.

"I love you to Kevin."

It only took a few seconds for them to join in another kiss. It was the beginning of a lifetime love.

And poor Ben had to watch everything from the back seat...

* * *

**I think it turned out good. I might do a Benlie one soon. Hope you liked it! And please in all your power review. They make me happy! ;) **

** -Zen**


End file.
